Professor Layton and the Curious Village/Mysteries
''Note: these entries are from the US version of the game and may differ from the UK version.'' 1. The Golden Apple The late Baron Reinhold hid this item in St. Mystere just before dying, and has promised the whole of his fortune to the one who finds it. No one has any clue what the Golden Apple might be or where it is hidden. 2. Noise at the Manor ;US Version While the professor was meeting with Lady Dahlia, Reinhold Manor was rocked by a noise so loud it shook the walls of the mansion and scared off Claudia. What could the source of that noise be? ;UK Version When the professor first met Lady Dahlia, Reinhold Manor was rocked by a noise so loud it shook the walls of the mansion and scared off Claudia. What could the source of that noise be? 3. The Vanishing Crank ;US Version Someone has stolen the crank that controls St. Mystere's drawbridge, the sole portal in and out of town. Until the crank is recovered, there is no way to leave the town. Why would somebody want to steal a drawbridge crank? ;UK Version Someone has stolen the crank that controls St Mystere's drawbridge, the sole portal in and out of the village. Until the crank is recovered, there is no way to leave the village. Why would somebody want to steal a drawbridge crank? 4. Dropped Cogs (US)/Cog Discovery (UK) A small cog with an intricately carved insignia was recovered from the scene of Simon's murder. Perhaps the murderer dropped it when fleeing the scene. 5. Lady Dahlia ;US Version Baron Reinhold's late wife Violet is pictured cradling a baby in a photograph on Lady Dahlia's desk. While the two women seem to be complete strangers to each other, their resemblance to each other is too uncanny to be chance. What's really going on here? ;UK Version Baron Reinhold's late wife Viola is pictured cradling a baby in a photograph on Lady Dahlia's desk. While the two women seem to be complete strangers to each other, their resemblance to each other is too uncanny to be a coincidence. What's really going on here? 6. Village Disappearances ;US Version Rumor has it a number of villagers have disappeared recently. Oddly enough, those who disappear (or are abducted, as some suggest) often do so after complaining of general fatigue or other minor health issues. ;UK Version Rumour has it that a number of villagers have disappeared recently. Oddly enough, those who disappear (or are abducted, as some suggest) often do so after complaining of general fatigue or other minor health issues. 7. Mysterious Rumbling ;US Version Walking the streets of St. Mystere at night, occasionally a thunderous rumbling fills the air. The noise is rumored to come from the tower, but no one in town seems to know the origin of the sound. Villager's claim that the noise has increased in frequency as of late. ;UK Version Walking the streets of St Mystere at night, a thunderous rumbling occasionally fills the air. The noise is rumored to come from the tower, but no one seems to know the origin of the sound. Villagers claim that the noise has increased in frequency as of late. 8. Ramon's Memory When Layton and Luke finally tracked down Ramon, they were shocked to see him being kidnapped by an old man. Shortly thereafter, Ramon returned to the mansion with no memory of ever being abducted or stuffed into a sack. What's happened to Ramon's memory? 9. Inspector Chelmey ;US Version Though Chelmey claims to dislike all sweets, a scrap of newspaper Luke found claims that his favorite food in the world is sweet-potato fritters. That being the case, why did Chelmey fly into such a rage when Matthew brought him sweets at the manor? ;UK Version Though Chelmey claims to dislike all sweets, a scrap of newspaper Luke found claims that his favourite food in all the world is cakes. That being the case, why did Chelmey fly into such a rage when Matthew brought him cakes at the manor? 10. The Tower Key ;US Version Deep underground on the edge of town, the professor and Luke found an unusual key shaped like the tower. While the connection between the key and the tower seems certain, no one can figure out where to use the key or what it unlocks. ;UK Version Deep underground on the edge of the village, the professor and Luke found an unusual key shaped like the tower. Whole the connection between the key and the tower seems certain, what the key unlocks remains a mystery. Category:CV Category:Mysteries